supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikey Kimmings
Biography Michael Lawrence "Mikey" Kimmings (October 17th 1925-January 4th 2014) is Maria Tachimi's paternal grandfather. After his granddaughter's death until his death from cancer, he campaigned to keep the killers of his granddaughter and the killer of his son and daughter-in-law behind bars, he said he campaigned it very similarly to Lesley Ann Downey's mother, Ann West. Because of Ichiro’s adoption into the Kimmings in 1945, His son Martin and Ichiro’s daughter are technically first cousins and partially the other’s uncle aswell as father-in-law. Personality He is overprotective, and won't let his Transformers fan granddaughter play Transformers, saying it's "not appropriate" for girls. He often believes that franchises should only appeal to their target gender. Because of Satsuki, Mikey’s daughter in law recieving abuse, he became very protective of her and mellowed out in the final years of his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter’s life. After his granddaughter's death, he became very outspoken. As a ghost, he is a little regretful on how he refused to accept Maria's wishes, he also mellowed out overtime and is more accepting. He developed a deep hatred for Josephine's father Derek, blaming him as well as Josephine for his granddaughter's murder, this did not seem to pass on to his wife, casually telling her that Derek was just as responsible. Appearance He is dark-haired man with brown eyes, during WWII, he wore a US Army uniform, but as a POW, he wore a tattered tank top and trousers ripped to below the knees. As an elderly man, he has greyish hair, and wore a green shirt and blue trousers. Quotes No way, I'm letting my granddaughter play disgusting and unladylike "boy things", it's associated with homosexuality and that's a fact! ~ Mikey voicing his anti-tomboy views and homosexuality views. Those f***ers when we took Ichiro in, my neighbors alway thought he was cute and I BEGGED MY UNCLE to get rid of him but it was the same reponse "No, Mikey, we can't do that." and his f***ing fox keeps yapping at me, fuck you Maria-Kitsune, and he never lets me beat it, I was jealous of him, he was like a little brother, but our birthdays were 14 days apart, I fucking hated him, HE TORTURED ME! I wished he died in Hiroshima, My aunt thought he was just a little cutie, even thought he was in the Imperial Japanese f***ing Army, My relatives thought he was the cutest little thing ever and treated him like a little angel, And they threatened to belt me or tell me off for telling his damn fox to shut the fuck up or threatening him. ~ Mikey's jealously over Ichiro I'm kind of happy Maria likes Marvel, but upset she doesn't like female things. Ichiro often used to go through belongings of POWs, usually to steal their comics, he could read English, and he didn't give a s*** about the ugly cariactures, he just wanted entertainment. Sometimes, I forgot that Ichiro was a camp guard, he was so thin from malnourishment that he looked like a Chinese prisoner instead of a Japanese guard, it was only when he spoke or was fully clothed you'd find out, he wasn't to an extent of me back then, but, he was often taken out from duties to recover at home in Japan. Before you go "we need third-wave feminists", I love Maria, I really do, But back then, I was a former fundie who could hardly tolerate shit back in 1984 and realised the damage when I discoverred her diary and what Derek, Josephine’s dad did to her and when she, Satsuki and Martin died, now me and Satsuki didn't have the most positive relationship but I never really wished she died and I became very protective of her in her final years. Satsuki hated churches and is very unwilling to go in one, Both Martin and his new bride had to get married at home. Maria often begged to leave The Docks and move to Japan; she did have a passport and a visa. I am ashamed of my actions, not just towards Maria, but myself, I treated Ichiro, a grieving grandfather with absolute scorn and made his trauma worse, and I never got to apologize. Face it Derek, Everybody's life would be 40 times better if you just died, your stupid, self-entitled spoiled b**** of a daughter, murdered my defenseless granddaughter in cold blood and claimed that she deserved it, seeing her corpse will never leave me! Seriously Eric?, I was all for ending the Empire of Japan, but joking about Hiroshima is completely screwed up!, Not even I would sink that low!, F*** you! After she got back from Japan, I grounded Maria for a week, but I apologised soon after when Ichiro told me that going to Yasukuni was bad taste, he never did it. I was actually more terrified of Maria's G.I. Joe interest than her Transformers interest, She knew how to shoot blanks before her sixth birthday at the Civil War reenactments, she had a good knowledge of weaponary, this is why I tried to drive her away from that stuff because I thought she was going to be a violent sociopath. Seeing how Josephine was obsessed with makeup made me almost thankful Maria hated makeup, I would rather have had her playing with war toys than that shit. So, is that was my granddaughter is to you?, A fucking emotionless psychopath because she didn't cry at a death in a film, well, let me tell you something!, The Maria I know, My Japanese-American granddaughter, she was talking about Japanese war crimes since you were in fucking diapers!, She's an expert with her Transformers! She can watch Optimus Prime's death scene and still not cry! The Concerned Citizens of The Docks were basically witchhunters, They “ban” things from The Docks and enforce them, the following included make-up, witch, vampire and ghost costumes for Halloween, Allowing girls to play with franchises geared towards boys and vice versa, They really hated Satsuki and Maria, no wonder Satsuki hated that place. Satsuki was dragged to church right in front of us at home by CCOTD, must be terrifying for a young child of 7 to watch her mom being forced into a car and drove to church, She screamed throughout the entire time, They ended up breaking her arm after dragging her into the church after they pulled too hard, They were stopped by a tourist couple from India who drove her to the hospital. Satsuki had to undergo an abortion in 1985, She would die if she went full-term and her life was in danger because the fetus rejected her, It was the same complication when Maria was born, More children, she will die, Derek and several parents called her a murderer. I think me and Ichiro were destined to be intertwined, the last letter Ichiro sent me before he died read “Mikey, I feel an odd warmth for you, It’s like we are intertwined to be together, from the marriage of our children, our granddaughter, then finally the End of the World, Farewell, Hermit, from the Hierophant”, Which was an indication that he finally done with life. Even if someone killed him, It would bring me no satisfaction, I understand the UK POW‘s pain, That’s like taking blaming the invasion of Manchuria out on Ichiro, who was only 6 when it happened and 12 when Nanking happened, those events I wouldn’t take out on him, He said to me that even if Truman was killed, it wouldn’t bring his family back. ~ Mikey on Japan’s Emperor visiting the UK. Ichiro took sick leave five months before Japan’s surrender, never saw him until the surrender, before he went, he said to me “You are free to go, Hermit, goodbye.” then left, the GIs put him in prison for one week until they found out he had an American passport, so they sent them there, I was pissed off at first, but I understood, Ichiro had no home, was terminally-ill and would die, I just grew to accept it. Derek was a neighbor from hell, we lived across from him and his family, he would get stereo speakers, he would play “You’re a Sap, Mr. Jap” to piss us off and the Addams Family theme at full blast, he also sent us threatening letters including the words “Give up your daughter from the evils of devil-worshipping.” It’s best to look the other way, CJ, You can’t just undo what’s already been done to her, if someone else other than the Wintergreens such as a minister or someeone who was against the CCOTD showed her and Satsuki a little kindness, they might have left Japan earlier, gone to school, made friends with new people and lived happily ever after, but that didn’t happen, I’m sorry CJ, But stories like that don’t have happy endings. What the hell did they do to her! ~ Mikey when he saw his granddaughter’s dead body. Conversations Mikey: "Guys! You need to listen, we need to raise an army to defeat the Japan---" Tariko: "Your mom's an army!" and other patrons laugh Mikey: "What are you guys? Stupid?" Huizong: "" (Translation: Your face is stupid!) patrons laugh Mikey: "Please, you guys, I don't think it's a good idea to use WWII soldiers for----" Ichiro: "Cool story bro!" patrons laugh Mikey: "YOU KNOW WHAT, I HOPE YOU ALL DIE AND GO TO HELL!" Ichiro: "Aren't the ghosts heard already dead?" ghosts laugh Tariko: "Mikey, Are you an idiot?" Ichiro: "Yes, I think he is!" Mikey: "I HOPE YOU JAPS DIE AND GO TO HELL!" Tariko: "They are non-Japanese here too, dumba**!" non-Japanese members laugh The Asian members making fun of Mikey Mikey: "I bet you were wishing for this to happen, Starscream!" pushes Mikey up against a wall Huizong: "" (Translation: I want you to shut up and fucking listen for once, no one cares about you, or what you want, all everyone wants to do is make it through today, if you can manage that, then you can f*** off to the inner walls and jerk off like the chicken shit you are!" then pushes him to the ground Huizong to Mikey about the GBS members invading the outer walls Maria: "Mommy, I want this." old Maria shows her mother 2 Transformers figures Satsuki: "" (Translation: Transformers, I've heard they're available in Japan too) Mikey: "No, Transformers is only for boys, we can have this instead." picks out a My Little Pony toy and a Cabbage Patch Kid doll Maria: "Yucky!" Mikey: "Maria! Do what you're told!" Ichiro: "I don't even care, Maria, you can pick them if you want." Maria with her grandfathers Mikey: "Maria?" looks up from reading a Marvel comic book Mikey: "I am kind of happy you like Marvel, you remind me a little of myself when I read them, but I am a little upset that you don't like girly things my sister used to play with." Trivia * Mikey hates the Star Wars franchise, which he claims the fanbase is filled with "anti-Christians" and “insane fanboys”, while Ichiro loves it. * Mikey's father is Irish while his mother is English. * Girls wearing jeans and shorts was very considered frowned upon during Mikey's childhood. * His father was a Prime Minister at a church who secretly hid his family’s more pagan origins. * Mikey was a fan of Marvel comics and was very conflicted on his granddaughter loving it. * He campaigned to keep Josephine and Susie behind bars. Category:Grandfathers Category:Ghosts Category:American Ghosts